


Slurred Speech

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M, Marriage Proposal, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer lets something slip after a long night at Rossi's mansion for a birthday celebration.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

“Spence, do you need me to help you walk up the stairs?”

“I’m fine, Der. See! I can walk in a straight line!” Spencer slurred and proceeded to trip over his own feet as he tried to walk in a line.

Spencer had a little bit too much to drink at Rossi’s birthday party, well, that was an understatement. Spencer had a LOT too much to drink at Rossi’s birthday party, leaving Derek with the responsibility of bringing his drunk boyfriend of six years home. 

“Come on, Spencer, hold my hand.”

Derek took Spencer’s hand in his and walked him up two stairs to their apartment before Spencer snaked up Derek's arm and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting all of his weight on his back. Derek took the hint and picked up Spencer by the legs, giving him a piggyback ride up the stairs.

“Gross,” Spencer said as he flopped down onto the couch in their shared apartment.

“What’s gross, Spencer?”

“Gross!” He whined.

“Spencer, use your words, honey.” Derek reasoned.

“Me. ‘M gross.” Spencer slurred.

“What, you wanna take a bath?”

“Mhm.”

Seeing as Spencer wasn't moving and Derek didn’t really trust an intoxicated Spencer in a tub of water, Derek picked up Spencer and brought him to the bathroom.

“Bubbles?”

“Skip fancy stuff. ‘M tired.” Spencer whined as Derek helped him undress and carried him into the tub.

“Is it warm enough?” Spencer slumped down as Derek dipped a finger in the water.

“It's fine. Wash my hair?”

Derek picked up a small ceramic cup from the side of the tub and poured water on Spencer’s head. When it was thoroughly soaked Derek squeezed a pump of lavender shampoo out of the bottle and lathered it in his hair and massaged Spencer’s scalp. He let out small hums of happiness and sank lower into the water as Derek rinsed his hair.

“You comfortable there?” Derek laughed.

“Mhm. Love you.” Spencer said as he was picked up from the water and wrapped in a warm towel.

“Think you can dress yourself?” Spencer nodded as Derek set a pair of pajamas in his lap. “Good, I’ll wait for you in bed.”

Spencer sleepily stepped into the flannel pajama pants and put his arms through the red sweater Derek picked out for him before walking into the bedroom and settling into Derek’s chest with still damp hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into Derek’s touch as he started smoothing out his hair.

“I love you more than anything.” Spencer’s speech wasn’t slurred anymore, and had near perfect articulation.

“I know, love, I do too.”

“I wanna marry you, Der,” Spencer snuggled into Derek’s neck, eyes closed. “Do you too? I really wanna be your husband.”

Spencer promptly fell asleep on Derek’s chest, listening to his calm heart beat.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

The next morning Spencer and Derek continued with their day as usual, excluding the pounding headache Spencer had from the alcohol the night before. They had breakfast together and went into the office as normal. Everything was completely routine until Spencer walked into Penelope’s office.

“Why are you guys looking at rings?” Spencer sipped on his coffee and looked quizzically between his boyfriend and coworker.

“Y-You don’t remember? C’mon, stop joking, Spence.” Derek said as he looked back at Spencer. This seemed to confuse him more.

“SPENCER WALTER REID WE ARE PLANNING YOUR WEDDING! Now get in that chair you are impossible to shop for!” Penelope said, getting up and pushing Spencer towards her seat.

“W-Wedding? Derek what wedding? Why am I being told to pick an engagement ring?”

“Do you really not remember?” Spencer shook his head. “You were talking before you fell asleep last night, and uh, you kinda proposed to me.”

“Wait. I was saying that out loud?”

“OH MY GOD, SPENCER!”

“Well did you mean it?” Derek held a hand to the side of Spencer’s face.

“Yes, oh my god, yes I meant it.” Spencer grabbed both sides of Derek’s face and planted a big kiss on his lips.

In the commotion, Spencer had left the door to Penelope’s office open, attracting Rossi and Emily to Penelope’s screaming.

“What the hell is happening in here?” Emily asked.

“We’re getting married!” Spencer and Derek announced together.

“Aww, my bambini!” Rossi kissed the couple on each cheek. “So, who proposed to who?”

“Uh, I guess I did.” Spencer sighed.

“You GUESS?” Emily asked.

“Well, uh, he said it through some slurred speech as he was falling asleep last night and uh, he’s just finding out about it now.” Derek explained. “You’re gonna be such a good husband.”

“As will you.”


	2. Memorizing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer say their vows at the alter

To Spencer’s surprise, the wedding came extremely fast. One day he was picking out a pretty gold wire ring with a pink diamond to symbolize his engagement to Derek, and the next Penelope was tightening the ribbons of a white corset around his waist.

“Do you think a wedding dress was the right choice? It’s super comfortable and flowy, but would Derek even like it?”

Spencer fluffed out the antique, yellowed fabric of his skirt and pulled on the sleeves and collar on the matching top.

“What? Derek will love this, Spencer! You look so beautiful, he’s gonna cry when he sees you walk down the aisle.” Penelope spoke as she applied blush and mascara on him.

“You’re sure you’re okay with walking me down the aisle, Hotch?”

“Spencer, I’ve taken more bullets for you than I can even count, of course I’m okay with walking you down the aisle.”

Hotch held out his hand and Spencer took it. They walked out of the dressing room and up the aisle, Penelope following behind with a basket of yellow petals.

“Wow, Spencer, you’re so beautiful, I love you so much.” Derek restrained himself from kissing him as he teared up.

“Penelope said you would love it.” Spencer gushed with a bright smile.

“Okay, love birds, before you officiate the wedding yourselves, let me say a couple of words,” Rossi stood with the couple in front of him. He’d been ordained online and offered to marry the two as soon as he heard the news. “When I first started at the BAU I knew that Spencer was absolutely enamoured with Derek. Derek wasn’t as obvious about his feelings, but the love was there. I watched your relationship blossom, and it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I’m so glad that Derek doesn’t have to lie about being Spencer’s husband when he gets hurt in the field anymore. In all seriousness, I’m so proud of both of you and what you’ve been through together. If it wasn’t for you two, I don’t think I would believe in love.”

Derek and Spencer had tears streaming down their face. Spencer used his sleeves to wipe his eyes and when he pulled them away from his face the ink from his mascara was smudged.

“Penelope! I thought you said this stuff was waterproof!”

She gave a light chuckle and mouthed, “I’m sorry.”

“Alright, you two, now that I’ve got you good and crying, it’s time for you to say your vows. Spencer, why don’t you go first?”

“Okay, um, Derek, my soon to be husband, uh,” Spencer stuttered as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket, “Can you tell I’m nervous? Um, so, I have been with the bureau for many years, nearly eight, I believe. Every single one of those years I’ve spent loving you. I can’t believe I was so scared that you wouldn’t like me, although to be fair you didn’t say you did until I almost died on anthrax. The second we started dating I started memorizing every part of you. I memorized the way you grabbed my hand and squeezed three times anytime you could tell I was on edge. The way you greet your mom the same way every time she calls you. You only check the mail on Wednesdays. You steal a pen from Emily every day. I memorized every part of you, because I love you. I love every bit of it. The way you chew on pen caps and hum while you cook. It’s wondrous the kind of person you are.”

“Wow, Spence, you really think all that?”

“Of course I do, Der. That being said, you checked the mail every day for a month, and you stopped checking last week, and you only get a call from Fran every week but she has called every day since you got something in the mail. Derek Morgan, what are you hiding from me?”

“Well I guess that brings us to my vows,” Derek pulled out a piece of paper from his suit pocket and handed it to Spencer. “Open it.”

Spencer skimmed over the large blocks of text.

“DEREK MORGAN! You stood here with our adoption licenses in your pocket while I rambled about memorizing moments?!”


End file.
